Spirit World Mechanics
by pacientecero
Summary: Spirit world vacation as told by Asami Sato's travel journal. Two-shot.


Journal of Asami Sato

174 AG. Spirit world.

Day one

Nothing could have prepared me for this. I knew this world would be visually stunning, Korra had told me a thing or two about that. However, I hadn't expected it to feel this different. My lungs feel twice as capable, my eyes twice as sharp and my fingers tigle just thinking about reaching out and touching all of these new substances and shapes around me. In addition to all of that, I've noticed the air does mysterious things to my hair, almost as if it invisibly played with a strand here and there. Also, strangely, my clothes feel significantly heavier.

Korra is as energetic as ever. She gave me the cutest rambled explanations about what it felt like to stand in front of Kuvira's spirit vine cannon and try to manage that huge blast of energy. In that moment, she explained, she wasn't aware that she was creating a new portal, but some inner force guided her and kept her calm. When she found herself in the spirit world, she said, she knew she had won the battle. She finally seems at peace with everything that's happened.

After I was done aclimating and had changed into shorts and a sleeveless shirt, we went on a hike and found a stretch of grass that was flat and cushy but also, mysteriously, purple. Korra built our tent there, while I gave her instructions.

The tent is small but it's one of my own designs. It's completely weatherproof and the inside stays at exactly 24º Celsius at all times. We should be well rested and ready to start the trek towards Hai-Riyo Peak tomorrow.

Day two

We slept badly in the cramped and stuffy tent. I have a feeling that my cutting edge materials do not work in this world. It was neglectful and naive of me to assume that this place shares the same scientific laws and principles than the one I live in. The tent should have been tested under different conditions, though I could not have predicted what the conditions in this world would be, nor can I fully aprehend them now.

From an inventor's perspective, trying to discover the basic lineaments according to which a whole new world operates is a daunting but fascinating and exciting oportunity.

We continued on our path. There is so much to see and discover here, but I spent most of the day observing Korra. There's an ease to the movements of her body that I've never seen in her before. She smiles with such confidence now, that I had to stop several times along our way just to kiss her.

I feel lighter too. I've taken notice of how easy the simple act of lifting up a foot and taking a step feels in this world. Maybe gravity affects bodies differently here?

Day three

Yesterday night was much better spent, as we decided to not go into our separate sleeping bags but to just lay on top of them and cuddle together instead. Korra's arms are wonderful.

We moved the camp further and are still on our route to visit Iroh.

In the afternoon we found a place to rest for a while. Lovely colorful bird like spirits swarmed around a solitary tree on a small hill. They were feeding off of the fruits on the tree. Korra got us two. It was the lightest fruit i've ever tasted. It sated me, but it made me feel no fuller or heavier than before.

Spending so much time idly lounging about with Korra has made me appreciate her even more so than before. I find myself staring at her lean and powerful body, wishing I could uncover all of her dark and smooth skin.

Korra and I agreed, when we first started dating, that we'd wait before we had sex. I do not know how much longer we are supposed to wait. Perhaps we should have agreed on an estimated timeline? I find myself increasingly frustrated at this.

Day four

Making out in our tiny tent is proving to be quite challenging. Last night, after several minutes of desperate and breathless kisses, a huge bolt of lightning ripped through the dark and empty skies. Korra accidentally firebent and singed a hole through the roof. For tonight, I'll suggest foregoing the tent and sleeping under the stars.

We found a small pool with a waterfall among some rocks a short distance away from our path. Obviously, before I could issue any warnings about going into untested waters, Korra had taken her clothes off and used her airbending to do an extreme cannonball into the pool. Once she came back to the surface, propelled by a small whirlpool of her own creation, she just smugly gestured as she declared, "Water tribe!".

At times like these, I wonder how I ended up falling for someone so goofy. Then I looked down from her face and took in her naked form and I didn't need to wonder any further. I stripped off my clothes and joined her. We swam together and Korra kept bending the water to run against my legs, my stomach, my shoulders, giving me swift, indirect caresses. She has her bending; I have my hands. So I used them to bring her close to me and squeeze her ass.

Suddenly, the softly falling stream of water above us almost tripled it's volume, and started aggressively splattering about with an added pressure that stirred the the previously quiet and diaphanous pool we were bathing in and turned it warmer and opaque. Korra water bent us out of it before I could fully examine the peculiar and abrupt phenomenon.

After the waterfall incident, Korra acted rather demure for the rest of the day. She bent us a fire and slipped into her sleeping bag early. I have no possible explanations as to what caused the water, or Korra, to behave in such a way.

Day five

We deviated slightly from our plan to head north to Iroh's teashop near Hai-Riyo Peak, because I wanted to go into the small stretch of forest that was to the east of our path. Korra was happy to follow me among the vines. The trees there were covered in flowers that smelled sweet from a distance, but as soon as one got close and took a good sniff at one, they changed their smell. I noticed this and explained to Korra how one smelled like motor oil, and another like bread. Korra put her nose to each, made a disgusted face and said that to her, the fist one smelled like pumpkins, while the other shared the same stench as Meelo's room.

On our way out of the little forest, we met a lovely spirit. He greeted us kindly and in our language. I took the opportunity to ask him about the laws of physics in this world. He didn't understand what I was asking. So I went a more direct way and simply asked how he managed to float. He shrugged and answered that in this world, it's just a thing to do. He then asked me why was it that humans always had their feet stuck to the ground.

The power of flight may be possible in this world, if only I could understand it's mechanics.

Day six

Last night was also one filled with lightning on a clear and rainless sky. I had wanted to sleep in Korra's arms, but had stopped myself, because maybe the action of slipping into Korra's sleeping bag would seem too forward. Then I realized I didn't need to be cautious about such things any more. Korra and I are together and physical closeness is not only expected, but desired. Shortly after I went into Korra's sleeping bag, the sky lit up with flashes of white. I wonder what forces of nature cause lightning to appear with no storm clouds.

We've finally arrived to Iroh's tea house. Iroh is not here.

I find myself even more attracted to Korra than usual. It is as if our skins are charged and magnetized and we stick to eachother, always seeking contact.

Day seven

Our kissing and heavy petting have escalated to dry humping like wild lop-eared rabbits.

Last night, lightning continued to appear though there were no clouds to be seen in the wide skies. I've noticed a change in the color of the light emitted by the bolts. They are now blue.

I have been speculating and I've come to think there must be some atmospheric phenomenon which causes lightning from a storm that is happening elsewhere to get projected in the distance, and to be noticeable from afar.

Iroh got back to his shop in the morning. He woke us up and offered us some tea. Korra introduced me to him only by my name. Iroh asked if I was Korra's love. Korra blushed. I think must have blushed too, because Iroh eyed us both and let out a roaring laugh. He is a kind man.

We spent most of the day in his company, he showed us many places, told many stories from the times of Avatar Aang.

The lightning has started to appear throughout the daytime now. Iroh did not seemed phased by it. Korra seemed worried, but didn't speak about it.

Day eight

Korra and I have been jogging and having sparring matches for the better part of today. She's was the one who emphatically suggested that we worked out. After we got too warm and sweaty, we went into a river that flows down from the top of Hai-Riyo Peak and swam in its cold waters. We found a small sandy beach beside the river. Behind it, a field of short grass and a few fragrant plants, made for a peaceful scenery.

We swam for a long while, and the river was colder than I'd thought initially. By the time we waded out of the water, I was shivering. We sat on the sand. Korra used her firebending to warm her body up and then held me, so we could share her warmth. The careful way in which she wraped herself around me, made my heart race. I kissed her shoulder, then her neck, finally, her lips. I love her.

When we turned around to walk back across the field of grass, we found it was no longer short, but tall and lush and the fragrance of the plants had changed from sweet and delicate, to something richer and wilder.

The occasional bouts of lightning keep happening as they did yesterday.

I have asked Iroh about lightning in this world. He answered it only seldom happens, as it is not native of this place. And that can only mean a foreigner has brought it into this world.

When I asked him who else could have ventured into this world, he smiled and told me to look no further. He then explained that the Avatar has an emotional connection to the spirit world that manifests in many different ways. He does not know what the lightning might be trying to say. But if it translates from Korra's emotions, I should be the one who is capable to figure it out.

If Korra is indeed the source of this, I wonder if she knows so.


End file.
